


I Don't Care About Myself

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, I seriously cannot keep anyone in character no matter how hard I try, Like way out of character, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Luffy and Katakuri know they are soulmates right from the start. They also know that they have obligations they cannot abandon. They both draw the logical conclusion- they have to kill their soulmate before their bond settles.





	I Don't Care About Myself

Luffy felt it. He knew as soon as he saw the large man at the wedding. Katakuri, the strongest sweet general, is his soulmate.

Katakuri knew it, too. He knew that Luffy was meant to be with him from the very second he busted out of the wedding cake.

They both knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Soul bonds were rare and nothing could change who it happened with. Some Marines were soul bonded to pirates. Celestial Dragons had bonded to peasants. Some times it worked out. The Marine would leave their position to be with their bonded or the Celestial Dragon would leave their life of luxury in the hope of true happiness. More often, it didn't end so happily.

People would kill their soulmate before the bond could settle or they would just leave it alone and ignore it. Ignoring it may seem like a good idea, but eventually the bond will settle and if one soulmate dies, the other will, too.

Katakuri and Luffy both know this. They have to kill the other before their bond settles. They need to protect the people they love.

-

"What happened to our one on one, Straw hat?" Katakuri growled out when Luffy tried to break the mirror in Brulee's hands.

Luffy glared at him. He tried to call out through the broken mirror to warn his crew, running as he did so. The only thought going through his head was to warn his crew. He needed time to do that, so he ran. Katakuri chased him. He could feel the presence of his soulmate behind him.

"Nami! Break all of the mirrors! I'll be fine!" He called out once Nami picked up the mirror shard. 

He immediately got pounded by mochi. It hurt. Not just physically. It hurt emotionally and mentally, too. It had to be hurting Katakuri, too, but they would keep fighting. Luffy needs to save his crew and Katakuri needs to save his family.

-

Katakuri should have felt it. He should have felt that Luffy was still alive, but he had been distracted by the delicious donuts.

Luffy punched the roof off of the small building. He almost stopped there. All he had seen of his soulmate yet was him fighting or being completely put together. Now, he saw a new side: Katakuri, lying down, stuffing his face with donuts, while singing and letting out soft moans.

Katakuri snapped almost instantly. He killed the three chefs and turned to face Luffy. "Anyone who has seen my true self can't continue to live!" He rushed forward to attack.

Luffy was starting to see. His observation Haki was improving. He kicked Katakuri.

Their fight continued, on a much more equal standing. At least, it was equal until Luffy ran out of gear fourth.

"What are you doing with my little sister?!" Katakuri yelled as he rushed forward. He had to stop Luffy, but Luffy had already left the mirror realm.

Minutes later, Luffy came back. Katakuri almost got to him, but he hopped through another mirror.

Katakuri was getting impatient by the time Luffy came back for real. He was surprised when the other easily let go of Brulee.  
"Sorry! I know how you feel about your siblings, but I have to win!" Luffy called out.

He must have felt Katakuri's feelings through their bond.

They started their fight again. To say the least, Katakuri was disappointed. Luffy was slower. It was like he was getting tired. Katakuri sighed slightly. He shoved Mole through Luffy's stomach. . . then, he heard laughter.

Flambe was in the mirror realm and she had shot Luffy with her darts. He hadn't been getting tired, he had been poisoned and still tried to fight.

"Flambe!" Katakuri ripped off his scarf.

"Oh! Big brother is coming to praise me!" She squealed out.

"This is a duel! Do you honestly think I would like winning like that? Mugiwara is my Soulmate! I won't let someone else kill him!" He stabbed himself through the stomach. It would make the fight even again.

Luffy stood up.

Their fight began again.

-

Luffy won. He beat Katakuri, a man worth over a billion.

"Kill me, strawhat." Katakuri said.

"No." 

"Why not? I would have killed you if I won."

"Can't you feel it? Our bond settled. If I kill you, I'll die too. I still have stuff I need to do, so I'm not going to kill you "

Katakuri's eyes widened. He coughed slightly. "I guess it did. Take care of yourself, Luffy. I'll see you again someday."

"You could come with me. I wouldn't ask you to hurt any of them, and after I beat Big Mom, I can take over her territory, protect them."

"I can't leave them. They need me."

"They have Smoothie and Cracker. Plenty of them are strong, too. They can take care of themselves."

"He's right, big brother Katakuri." Brulee said from a mirror.

"Branch!" Luffy said, in surprise.

"What are you saying, Brulee?" Katakuri asked.

"Go with him. We can take care of ourselves. You made sure of that. It's your turn to be happy." Flambe said, tears in her eyes. She realized that she had overreacted to Katakuri's face earlier.

"Flambe. . ."

"Go!" Brulee threw a bag at Luffy. "That's some of Katakuri's things. Flambe and I went and grabbed them after he said that you're his soulmate."

"I can't even stand." Katakuri weakly protested.

"We'll help. I can ask Pudding to give black leg a mirror from that ship Mamma's cake is on." Brulee said. "Then we can get you on their ship as long a it's in Mamma's territory."

"Why is Black Leg with Pudding?" Katakuri growled slightly.

"He's our cook. He's helping make the wedding cake." Luffy explained.

A den den mushi started to ring. Brulee was calling.

"Hello?" Pudding asked.

"Pudding! It's Brulee."

"Brulee? Has something else happened with the strawhats?" 

"Is Black Leg with you? He needs to hear this." Flambe said.

"Flambe? Why would Sanji be here?"

"It's okay, Pudding." Katakuri said.

"Big brother!"

"They already know Sanji's there." Luffy said.

"I'm here, Luffy." Sanji said.

"Good. Grab the biggest mirror off the ship your on. You're going to move it to your ship." Brulee said.

"We're decorating this cake, right now. I don't know if there's time for that." Sanji said.

"It's fine." Chiffon said. "Grab the mirror. Pudding and I can decorate."

"Chiffon?" Katakuri said. "Stay away from Oven, Perespero, and Smoothie. They'll try to kill you." Even if almost everyone else hates her and Lola for leaving, she is still Katakuri's little sister.

"Oven already tried. Sanji saved me." 

"I see." 

Luffy could feel the anger coming from Katakuri.

Brulee hung up. "Do any mirrors see Black Leg Sanji?" She asked.

"I do" a shrill voice said. The world warped until that mirror was beside them. It was a pretty big mirror. It looked to be in a bathroom. Katakuri could probably fit through it.

"Luffy?" Sanji said when he saw his captain. "What do we need this for?"

"Katakuri can't move. He's coming with us, but I can't carry him through the trap on cacao island." Luffy gently touched Katakuri's cheek.

"Fine. I'll get the mirror to the ship. It shouldn't be too hard. They should reach us in around thirty minutes. Big Mom is right behind them."

"Okay. Is the cake almost done?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, but I need to get back to work. How injured are you two? I'll tell Chopper when I see him." 

"We're both fatally wounded. I can't move and Luffy is only up on adrenaline. We both need immediate medical attention and are in danger of bleeding out."

"Don't worry him so much, Katakuri! We're fine, Sanji! Just tell Chopper to be ready!" Luffy grinned.

Sanji sighed but took the mirror with him.

"Why would you lie to him?" Flambe asked.

Luffy laid down next to Katakuri. "He has enough to worry about. If that cake isn't perfect, who knows what Big Mom would do? There's no point in worrying him when he can't do anything about it."

They laid there with Flambe and Brulee sitting by them until a voice in the mirror called out.

"Luffy! I got the mirror on the ship. Come on. " Sanji said. 

Luffy grinned. "Let's go, Katakuri!" He tried to pick up the larger man, but almost collapsed. Flambe and Brulee were there instantly. 

"Flambe, grab his legs. I'll get his arms. Strawhat, do what you can to lift his middle." Luffy ended up doing most of the lifting, but the help was nice. As soon as they had Katakuri out of the mirror, Flambe and Brulee were back inside with a "Throw the mirror into the ocean." 

Brook grabbed the mirror and threw it.

"So, what's all this about, Luffy?"Nami asked.

"They need Chopper to look them over first." Sanji said.

"Right!" Chopper emerged from the med bay carrying a bunch of supplies. He went to Katakuri first, since he was the most injured.  
The reindeer stopped at his stomach wound.  
"Is this self inflicted?" He asked. "Luffy doesn't use blades, an even if he did, the angle is weird."

"It is." Katakuri smiled, not that anyone could see it. "I used a trident, if that helps any. Luffy has one just like it."

Luffy grinned. "We're going to have matching scars! That's so cool!" 

Chopper frowned, but went on with cleaning and stitching up the wound.  
"Sanji? Can you make something easy to digest for dinner tonight? They'll throw up anything else."

"Like a broth? Or some porridge?"

"Yeah." Chopper said.

"What about meat?" Luffy added.

"Or donuts?" Katakuri said.

"Donuts?" Sanji said.

"Yeah! You should have seen him eating some earlier!" Katakuri frowned. "It was cute!"

"Cute? I don't think I've ever heard you say that, Luffy." Nami smirked.

"All done. No donuts or any other solid foods for a few days. Your stomach needs to heal." Chopper hopped over to Luffy and got to work.

"So, why are you covering your face like that?" Carrot asked.

Katakuri looked away from her, effectively ignoring her question.

"He doesn't like his mouth." Luffy said from where Chopper was trying to get him to stay still.

Katakuri ignored him, too.

"Stop ignoring us! We're trying to be friendly" Nami shouted.

"You're prying." Katakuri said. 

"Thanks, Chopper! I feel better already!" Luffy said with a grin. "Katakuri, they won't bother you about you're mouth. Look at Jimbe. No one has said anything about his mouth and it's really similar to yours."

Katakuri stared up at Luffy. "Fine." He said tersely. He pulled off his scarf, showing his sharp teeth.

"Yohohoho, Katakuri-san, I can see why you were so worried, not that I have eyes to see with!" Brook laughed.

"See?" Luffy grinned. "They don't care." 

Katakuri pulled his scarf back on. "It doesn't matter."

"Katakuri." Luffy said. "Fine, but you have to take it off and eat with us."

"No. I'll eat alone."

"Eat with us." Luffy said.

Katakuri stared him down before sighing. "Fine. . ."

"Great! Sanji! Can you make dinner?" Luffy called out.

"It's three in the morning!"

"I can always try and cook again. . ." Luffy said.

"I'll cook!" Nami and carrot both called out.

"Nami- Swan! Carrot-chan! Don't worry, I'll cook us dinner!"

Chopper let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we might have to eat Luffy's cooking again."

"Yohohoho. Me too. It almost made my tongue fall out of my mouth. Not that I have a tongue."

Chopper laughed.

"It's not like I was ever taught how to cook!" Luffy said. "Ace tried, but he was worse than me." He said the last part quieter.

Katakuri put a hand on Luffy's back. "I can't cook, either. I've barely even been in a kitchen."

"Really? But I thought you were the minister of flour. So many of your siblings are great cooks, too." Nami said.

" They could do that stuff because I made it so they never had to fight. As for being the minister of flour, making flour doesn't really see much of a skill set, just a lot of strength." Katakuri explained. 

"Katakuri loves his siblings. " Luffy smiled, softly. "Branch and Flambe had to make him come with us."

"I see. That's why you're soulmates." Jinbe said. "You're devil fruits probably aren't a coincidence, either." He mused.

"Yeah! That is pretty cool! You both have such similar powers!" Carrot said.

"Yeah, but Katakuri is better with his than me. He's even awakened it!" Luffy grinned. He wasn't jealous. If anything, he was proud of his soulmate.

Katakuri smiled.

"Hey, Chopper? How much are they allowed to eat?" Sanji called from the kitchen.

Chopper went in there to answer him.

-

Dinner was finished pretty quickly. It was a bit of an awkward fit for Katakuri in the galley, but he managed.

"So, where's Katakuri going to sleep? I don't think he'll fit in the men's quarters." Brook asked as he picked some stray food off of his face.

"Can you make another building out of mochi like you did in the mirror world? It could probably go by Nami's trees. Then we can put some blankets and pillows in there for you." Luffy asked.

Katakuri thought it through. "Yes. I should be able to manage." 

Luffy grinned. 

Nami showed Katakuri the spot as Luffy ran around collecting things. Every few minutes, he'd be back with more blankets or pillows. Eventually, he came up on deck carrying six mattresses.   
"Franky keeps these made in case something happens to the ones we have or if we get a new crew member. He won't mind if you have them all." Luffy explained.

"What about you?" Katakuri blurted out.

"Me? Why would I need one?" Luffy asked.

Nami almost snarled. "Idiot! He's asking you to stay with him! He's your soulmate! Sanji! Will you bring Luffy's bed up here?" 

Sanji was immediately rushing to the ladder. 

"Stop, Sanji." Luffy said. "I didn't bring one up for me because I figured we would both fit on these." 

Katakuri smiled. "I see. Then I guess we should get ready for bed. It's been a long day."

Chopper smiled at them. "Luffy and Katakuri are injured, so we'll have to divide the watch up between us. After they heal some more, they can help."

"I can take first watch." Jinbe said.

"Okay. I'll take second." Nami announced.

"I can take third." Chopper said.

"Carrot, Chopper, just sleep tonight. I need to get up early and start cooking, anyways." Sanji said.

"Yeah." Nami agreed. "Jinbe. This is part of Trafalgar Law's vivre card." She held it up. "We're meeting him at Wano."

"I'll make sure we're going the right way." He took the card.

"Get some rest." Chopper said to Luffy and Katakuri. "You need it to get better." 

Katakuri slowly and awkwardly made his sore body walk into the small building he had built while carrying the pillows and blankets. Luffy followed him with a quick "good night." To the crew. He carried the mattresses inside.

"When we get to Wano, Franky will be able to make us an actual room and bed." Luffy said.

"This is good for now. Let's just set everything up. I'm so tired." Katakuri took off his scarf. He added a small hook to a wall and hung it up.

Luffy placed all of the mattresses on the floor and spread some bedding over them. He kept some blankets to the side to cover up with. "There. That should be good."

Katakuri smiled. He added another hook beside the one for his scarf. His hand reached towards Luffy's head. "Do you mind?" 

"What? Oh. Go ahead." Luffy said.

Katakuri took Luffy's hat and hung it next to his scarf, before halfway collapsing onto their makeshift bed.  
"Come lie next to me." He patted the spot beside him.

Luffy smiled before crawling over to Katakuri. He wrapped his arms around Katakuri's neck and snuggled in close. "This is really nice." Luffy sighed out.

"Yeah" Katakuri agreed as he wrapped an arm around Luffy. It may not be a perfect relationship, but they are soulmates and can work it out as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago. It's been up on my Wattpad, but I'm working on bringing all my works over here.


End file.
